Many wireless portable communication devices comprise a subscriber identification module or ‘SIM card’ which is an integrated circuit that securely stores information used to identify and authenticate a user/subscriber to a cellular communication network and enable connection of the device to the network. Typically, a wireless portable communication device comprises a single SIM card reader located underneath the device's battery. This impedes a user's ability to replace one SIM card with another.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.